Lost and Found
by BornRoyalty
Summary: my Klaroline version of what I wish would happen with TVD 100. Someone knocks at Caroline's door.
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT, THIS IS A KLAROLINE FANFIC, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE KLAROLINE, DON'T READ. ALSO, LETS JUST SAY DAVINA IS BACK ON GOOD TERMS WITH THE MIKAELSONS. SO YEAH PLEASE REVIEW! 8) **

Caroline was exhausted. She has spent all day at the Salvatore's "paying tribute to the Life of Katherine Pierce." The festivities had lasted all day, and all Caroline wanted to do now was crawl into her old bed and sleep off all the bad memories and booze. As she began to drift off, she was suddenly startled back to consciousness by a knock on the door.

"_SERIOUSLY_?" she groaned into her pillow. Who would possibly knock on her door at two in the morning? She had just left the Salvatore's and everyone therein fifteen minutes ago. If they had something to tell her, they should have done it then. She threw off her blankets and rolled off the mattress. Pulling on her robe, she made her way to the front door, knowing that her mom, who slept upstairs, wouldn't have heard the knock.

"This had better be important!" she called out loud enough for the person at the door to hear, but not loud enough to wake her mother. "Like, the end of the world impor…" She froze mid-sentence. Standing at her door, in his stupid leather jacket with that irritating smirk on his face, was Klaus. It felt like all the muscles in her body coiled at the sight of him. "Klaus?" was all she could say, and it came out of her like a breath; soft, airy, and disbelieving. Maybe no one had knocked on her door. Maybe she was still dreaming. Maybe…

"Hello, Caroline." He purred. And that is all he said, and then there was only silence. After months of radio silence, here he was, standing right in front of her with that same inviting smile he saved only for her. She was so full of an emotion she couldn't quite put into words. It spread through her, hot and swift until she thought she was going to explode. The coiling tension inside her suddenly burst and she had no control over her body.

She didn't know what she was doing until she had done it. It was like an out of body experience, and she was standing outside her body watching events unfold. One moment she was calm and cool as a marble statue, and the next she was a vision of a woman scorned, slapping him so hard across the face it would have killed any normal man. After she had done it, she just stood there open-mouthed until the heat started to rise in her again. She walked out, closing the door behind her to stand over the man she had knocked to the ground.

"What the HELL are you doing here Klaus? It's been four months! FOUR MONTHS! I don't SEE you, I don't HEAR from you? What in the HELL do you think gives you the right to just show up, AT MY DOOR, whenever it so pleases you? It's TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, Klaus! TWO! No one makes 'house calls' at 2AM. And would you PLEASE, for the love of God, wipe that STUPID smirk off your face?" She was breathing heavily as she finished, watching him get back to his feet, that smile still plastered to his features like it was embedded there.

"I had a feeling you'd be angry, love. Which is why, I came bearing gifts." He slipped past Caroline back towards the door and grabbed a large object off the ground next to the stairs, propping it up against the railing. Except, it wasn't a something, but a someone. Tyler. "I believe you lost this, love. Shall I take him inside?" he asked, grabbing Tyler by the collar and hauling him over his shoulder.

"He… He isn't moving. Why isn't he moving? What did you do?" Caroline asked, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Don't worry, it's just a spell. It's like he's sleeping, it'll wear off eventually." He explained, but then his face became serious as he looked straight into Caroline's eyes. "I told you, Caroline. I would never do anything to hurt you." His gaze made Caroline uncomfortable. Suddenly the coiling feeling began to spread through her limbs again, but in a different way she couldn't explain. It wasn't the first time she had felt this way around Klaus, but it seemed every time she encountered him, the coiling felt stronger, and she was scared of what she might do if she ever lost control. The tension was ended when Tyler began to stir. "You'd better make a decision, love. I'd rather avoid dealing with him when he awakes. More, pressing matters to attend to and so on. So, in or out?"

"Um, yeah. In, take him in. You can put him on the bed." She said, walking behind Klaus who was already inside before she had finished talking. After, setting him on the mattress, Klaus turned back toward the door. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yes, love, as I said. I've more pressing matters to attend to. You've got a dying doppelganger, and I've got a powerful witch that may be able to fix that problem."

"Wait, you're here to save Katherine? I didn't think…"

"That I cared? I don't. I'm not here for me, I'm here for Elijah. Moved on or not, he won't say, but I do know Elijah, at one time, loved Katerina, and in the spirit of family, I aim to see that I've done everything in my power to save her."

"But, Bonnie's been trying to find answers in her grimoires for weeks, and she's a Bennett witch. Do you really think your witch can do something that Bonnie hasn't thought of?"

"I don't know, love, but it never hurts to get a second opinion. And Bennett witch or not, Davina is the most powerful witch I have ever seen in all my years on this earth, of which there have been many. So, I'll leave you to your reunion."

He walked out of her bedroom and was almost to the door when she said, "Klaus?" he paused halfway out the door. "Are you going to say goodbye before you leave this time?" He didn't turn, didn't say a word. He just stood there for a moment longer, and then closed the door behind him. Eventually she tore her gaze away from the door, to look back at Tyler. She didn't know how to feel about having him back. After all, he had left her knowing that he couldn't come back. Because of him, she had cried herself to sleep for a week, after Elena and Bonnie had fallen asleep. He had made her feel like the girl she had been before she became a vampire. Weak and needy… and sad and lonely. She hated that girl, and it made her sick that Tyler had reduced her to that. Now he was lying in her bed, slowing coming out of his comatose state.

When he finally blinked back into consciousness, he stared blindly at the ceiling for a minute before meeting Caroline's gaze. He was silent at first, then quickly rolled to his feet. "Caroline?" he said slowly, like he wasn't sure if she was actually there, or if he was still asleep, but then he repeated it, louder and with a hint of excitement. He started walking toward her swiftly, his arms reaching out toward her, but she reached her arm out and placed it on his chest to keep him away. He looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"I told you, Tyler." She said slowly, with painful precision. "I told you, if you walked out on us, then we were _done_. I told you, and you still… left me. What did you think would happen, Tyler? Did you think I'd just… just take you back after you left me here _alone_? Do you think I want to be with you when you put your hate before us? Did you think I was making an empty threat? I mean, seriously Tyler, what did you expect?" She folded her arms to hide the fact that her hands were shaking, but her voice was like steel. Strong and unbreakable.

"I had to go after him, Care. He KILLED my mother. You can't just let that go. I couldn't just let that go. And you asking me to stay, it wasn't fair, and you shouldn't have asked. There never should have been an ultimatum, Care, and if you were in my position, you would have done the same thing, and if I had killed Rebekah or Elijah, Klaus would have too. He would have chosen revenge over love. Anyone would." And then there was a pause where they just stared at each other.

"No." Caroline said finally.

"No? No what?" spat Tyler, angry with the way the reunion had turned.

"No, not everyone choses revenge, Tyler. Sometimes, people chose to move on, and be happy, and live because the one's we've lost would want us to move on, would want us to be happy. Some people chose love, because no matter what you do or say, revenge is only temporary. It doesn't give us back the ones that we've lost. It just leaves us with nothing. It leaves us empty. And if you had really loved me the way I thought you did, you would have wanted to move on and build a life with me, but you didn't… and you don't, and no amount of revenge is going to make you love me more, because all that revenge gives you… is nothing.

Tyler looked at her deeply for what seemed like an eternity before saying, "So, you're taking his side?"

"No, I'm taking mine... And I think you should leave." Caroline said, gaining back the strength she had lost when Tyler walked out the first time.

Tyler tensed, but said nothing. He just turned his back to her and left. When she heard the door click shut, she collapsed into her bed, expecting to cry but there were no tears; expecting to toss and turn but she was silent and steady. The only problem was, she was exhausted, but there was no sleep. She just laid there, her mind whirling in a tired, fuzzy universe. She should be sad, but all she felt was tired. Exhausted by the ending of something that she had wanted so badly, which was never meant to be. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be brave. She wanted a love stronger than anything else. She wanted, but no matter how hard she tried, she knew Tyler would never change, and she would never be able to trust him with her heart. He would never be able to give her what she wanted. But maybe, just maybe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus, had spent all night at the Salvatore's, waiting for Davina to cure Katherine, but still she was unsuccessful. He had become restless. He had told Caroline that he would wait for her to be ready, but although he was well acquainted with the idea of patience, he found that, in this circumstance, it came harder than usual to wait. Just being back in Mystic Falls was difficult. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of her, and seeing her the previous night was harder for him than he had thought. He should have known he was tempting fate, and he never should have dropped Tyler off personally. Just seeing her made him want her even more. She was even more beautiful that he had remembered. Just the sight of her put all of his sketches and paintings to shame. There was an element of her that couldn't be captured with lead or paint. A lightness, an attitude, a strength that could only be expressed by the flesh.

He decided to leave Davina in the Salvatore's care until she did what she could, and then he would arrange for her return trip. He had called a taxi, opting to take to slow route back on a plane instead of just running. If he was in the air, he was less likely to turn back. But while he was waiting for it to arrive he was still restless. He had to get out of that house. The air was stifling, and his mind was reeling with his own small reunion. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he thought about her striking him. Her eyes had been brightened and excited, and it was as if she were on fire. She was beautiful, but that wasn't the right word. It wasn't powerful enough. It never was, never would be. There wasn't a word in any language he knew that described her, but 'beautiful' was about as close as he could get.

Before he realized it, he had walked probably three miles away from the Salvatore's and was heading towards Caroline's home. "No." he told himself. "I have to give her her space. Give her her time." He began making his way back toward the Salvatore's, but froze when he saw Caroline standing on the path in front of him, arms crossed, and eyes looking straight into his.

"Caroline." He said calmly.

"Stefan says you're heading back to New Orleans." She said plainly.

"Yes, well there's really no reason for me to stay. I serve no purpose in this attempt to save Katerina and I've got things to take care of there."

"And, again, you didn't plan on saying anything before you left?"

"I told you, Caroline that I intend to be your last love, and I don't give my word lightly. Therefore, I don't see any point in saying goodbye. Goodbyes are for people you ever intend to see again. But I do intend to see you again, no matter how long I have to wait."

Caroline just stood there nodding her head slowly for several moments. Klaus was about to say something when she strode toward him, pushed him against the alley wall, and pulled his face down toward hers with one hand on his cheek and the other at the back of his neck. The kiss was heated and fierce, but also passionate. Slowly, the hand on his face wrapped around his neck, and the other began to play with the hair at the back of his neck. Finally getting over his shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist, turning to brace her against the building. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and the kiss eventually became softened and sweet, and Klaus felt an energy and a completeness he had never known as he laced his fingers into her golden hair, as if having her wrapped around him like this was something that he had needed his entire life to be full. He needed her because she was beauty, strength, honesty, and loyalty. She was everything no one else had to offer. She had seen him at his worst, and had transformed him into a better man with her honesty and kindness. He loved her, and although she may or may not love him yet, she was willing to give him a chance, and that was something that, for now, he could live with.

Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled back slightly. Breaking the kiss, he leaned down, resting his forehead on hers. "Caroline," he whispered breathlessly. "will you come back with me? To New Orleans? Are you finally ready to let me show you the world?" As he spoke, he placed soft kisses on her neck and collar bone.

She laughed softly, brushing her lips against his, "Seriously?" she sighed, "I can't believe you even have to ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAD A FEW PEOPLE REQUEST A SECOND CHAPTER, AND ONE GUEST THAT BROUGHT UP A VERY GOOD QUESTION FOR ME TO ADDRESS, SO HERE GOES! PLEASE REVIEW!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus was nervous. Happy, yes, but nervous. He had not, at all, expected Caroline to be ready to take him up on his offer to accompany him to New Orleans, and yet here she sat… by his side. It had taken less than an hour for Caroline to leave a note for her mother, and pack her belongings, and now here they were.

Of course he was happy she had chosen him, but he could not shake the worry he felt sitting in his stomach like a rock. When she had kissed him, his whole body had turned to fire and his thoughts were a mess. He spoke without really thinking. Now he was faced with telling Caroline that she should expect more than just Rebekah and Elijah in New Orleans. He had to tell her about the baby. But how does one reveal that kind of detail?

He glanced over at her, and she smiled back at him. She looked just as excited as he was happy, but also just as nervous. He didn't want to add to her discomfort, but he also didn't want to lure her to New Orleans with false expectations. He knew he had to tell her before they got to the airport, but he didn't know how to approach the topic. She would change her mind. She would go back. He knew she would, and he didn't know how he would handle being so close to happiness only to have it taken away. What he had done felt like a betrayal. It felt like he had compromised her trust. He didn't want to appear that way in the eyes of the most honest person he had ever met. He kept opening his mouth to tell her, but then closing it, unsure if he had chosen the right words. Was there a right way to break this news?

"So," Caroline said, breaking the silence that had gone on for far too long, "New Orleans. I hear there's going to a lot of really great music, and art… and culture." Then she paused for a moment, waiting for him to respond before saying, "So, that's something." He knew she was trying to lighten the uncomfortable silence lingering in the taxi cab by repeating his own words, but he was too distracted to do anything other than nod. The city was fast approaching, and if he was going to tell her, it had better be now.

"Caroline," he said suddenly, "before we get on the plane, there is one matter we need to discuss." She gave him a look, encouraging him to continue. He took a breath to begin speaking, but suddenly began to feel that all the air in the car had vanished and he had to get out. "Pull over." He told the driver, and got out of the car, motioning for Caroline to follow him. She looked at him confused, but followed him anyway. They were on a dirt road a few minutes outside the city, and there wasn't a house in miles. The open air helped his nerves slightly but he still felt slightly breathless.

"What's wrong?"

"I must confess… I've made a mistake, Caroline." She looked startled and hurt. "No, no, no. God no. Not about asking you to come with me, love. It's just, there's something you have to know before you decide that coming with me is really what you want." They were both silent, as Caroline waited for Klaus to continue. Klaus walked forward and took Caroline's hand in both of his. "Do you remember Hayley, Tyler's lady werewolf friend?" Caroline nodded, a sour look on her face. "Well, a little over a month before I left for New Orleans, I… engaged in… well, what I'm trying to say is that she and I…"

Caroline's eyes widened. "No!" she said, her voice low in disbelief. "Seriously, Klaus? That's ugh… that's disgusting!" she said pulling her hand from his grip. "Why? Why would you think that was something that I would want to know? It just makes me feel..." she waved her hands in the air, trying to find the right word. "Icky… It makes me feel icky. Ugh!"

She began walking up the road, and Klaus followed her saying, "Well, you see love, if that was where it had ended, I probably wouldn't have mentioned it, but alas…"

Turning back toward him, she raised a single eye brow, anger flaring in her eyes. "There's more?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, well apparently, triggering my werewolf half had more consequences than I had anticipated."

"And?"

"And, now…" He paused not knowing how to phrase it delicately, so he decided to use Elijah's words. "The girl is carrying my child."

Caroline was silent, but the anger was gone from her face. Her fury had been replaced by absolute emptiness. she just stood there with her arms crossed. Her lack of response unsettled Klaus, as it made it hard for him to know what to do next. The last time she had shut down like this was when he had bitten her, and she had been so upset with him then, she wouldn't even look in his general direction. He decided to give her a little space, leaving about five feet between them.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline finally moaned, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. "I'm living in Twilight without the sparkling."

"I'm not exactly sure I know what that means." Klaus said slowly, thrown off by her sudden change in mood.

"So, you… you know… with Hayley, and now Hayley… is having your… magical baby?" Caroline asked, stumbling over the details, confused.

"To put it simply, yes." agreed Klaus, still not sure whether or not she was angry with him.

Caroline nodded, absorbing this information, before saying, "So, how does that even work?"

"Well," said Klaus cautiously, "she lives with Elijah, Rebekah, and I in the French Quarter, in her own room of course, and we just go about, living our own separate lives."

"Okay." Said Caroline sharply, "I meant more along the lines of having a magic baby, but I guess, let's talk about this. Hayley would be _living_ with us?"

"Until my daughter is born, yes. But you wouldn't see much of Hayley around the house. She's usually hides away in her quarters unless she's hanging on Elijah, who dotes on her constantly."

Caroline's face changed, softening almost. "Your daughter." She said hesitantly, giving him a strange look. It was as if she was in on a joke in which he was the punch-line, but she didn't want to laugh.

"What?" he said, worriedly.

"I don't know," she said, letting her smile spread over her features. "It's just… you smiled a little bit when you said 'daughter.' You're obviously excited that you're having a little girl." She shrugged. "It's cute."

"So… you're not upset." He stated instead of asked. All the anger and disgust had disappeared from her face and he could see that she was genuinely smiling, unvoiced laughter crinkling at the corners of her eyes.

"Well, I mean… you're acting as if you and I were in a serious, committed relationship, when this happened. We weren't. I'm not saying that I don't think you sleeping with the were-slut… sorry, I probably shouldn't be saying that about the mother of your child… but I'm not saying that I don't find the thought of you sleeping with Hayley to be repulsive, because I one billion percent do, but I know that, as a vampire, that kind of… activity, is always kind of there. On your mind and whatnot. I can't imagine it gets any better being a hybrid. I can't blame you for… 'indulging' that part of yourself every once in a while. If I had to contain myself for that long, I don't know what I would do when I had the opportunity to let loose. Oh wow, this conversation has just taken a turn for the awkward, so I think I'll just… shut up now."

She looked down embarrassed, but Klaus was ecstatic. He closed the distance between them, taking her chin in his hand, he placed a gentle kiss on her temple and said, "Then you still want to come with me?" looking her dead in the eyes.

Her smile softened, and she wrapped her fingers over his wrist pulling it down to hold in both of her small, delicate hands. "I never doubted I would. Well, I mean besides when you said you had made a mistake, but that was only for a second." She smiled jokingly, interlacing her fingers with his. "I can deal with you being a dad, and I can deal with living with Hayley. All I want is to give this chance." She said, placing his hand over her heart. "Because I trust you, and you cared enough to give me a choice. Everyone has problems and flaws. The part that makes us strong is accepting each other for them."

With his free hand, Klaus caressed the bone of her brow with his thumb, gently dragging his finger down by her jaw and catching a lock hair between two fingers. He wrapped it around his finger before saying, "You're flawless, love."

"Only because you like my flaws." She smiled breathlessly, leaning forward. For the second time that day, their lips brushed, and a current of energy ran through Klaus.

They were snapped from the moment by the sound of the Taxi's horn. Klaus pulled back with an agitated expression, but Caroline smiled. "Later," she whispered. Grabbing his hand, which was still hovering over her fast-beating heart and pulling him back toward the taxi, she said, "We're going to miss our flight."

"I'm not sure that's such a bad thing, love. A lay-over might be just…"

"Shut up, Klaus." She said, placing a quick kiss on his smiling lips before sliding back into the car. Klaus stepped over to the driver's door and leaned in through the open window. "You didn't hear or see anything."

"I didn't hear or see anything." said the driver mindlessly.

"From this moment forward, you will not hear or see anything that occurs in this vehicle." Again the driver mimicked him. "When we leave, you will forget you had seen us at all." He repeated, and Klaus smiled satisfied. Settling back into the seat next to Caroline, he smiled as the car began to move again.

"I don't think that was all completely necessary." Said Caroline, casually.

"I don't know, I think you may enjoy the privacy more than you might think," Klaus said leaning over, starting back where they had been cut off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OKAY, THERE WAS CHAPTER TWO. I HOPE I CLEARED UP THAT ISSUE. I TRIED AT LEAST! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME! WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


End file.
